Quest:The Savage Wild
General Information Completion of this quest unlocks the quest in Durnsig and at Garsmyn the Horse Trader. It is also one of the prerequisites (along with ) to at Tar Lake and at Hawklor. The quest is a (minimum) prerequisite for Quest:Deep in the Forest and Quest:On the Road to Hawklor. Tips * Resting at the entrance to the cave restores only SP, but not NV. * You can exit and leave the cave any time, and resume after you have entered the cave the first time. If there are wolves left to slay, the message will display as you enter the cave. * Even after completion of the quest, the location remains and can be revisited. Map Legend: * E: Entrance * 1: Bloody Remains * 2: Pile of Refuse * 3: Massive Crag Wolf and stone strongbox * 4: Pelts * 5: Dead Border Rangers * 6: Large iron-banded chest Walkthrough Lanmyr offers 500 gold for you to eradicate the wolves in a nearby cave. * Agree to his proposal... ** Under EXPLORE The Village of Hawklor, choose to Return to a previously discovered location and look for Forest Cave Near Lanmyr's Farm * Politely decline... ** The quest simply ends Forest Cave Near Lanmyr's Farm While inside the cave, there are random encounters: * As long as there are wolves remaining in the cave, you will get a message that reads: Based on what you've seen and heard while exploring the cave, you remain convinced that more crag wolves still inhabit this dark lair. Once you have killed all the wolves, the message will read: You're all but certain that you've just slain the last of the crag wolves in the cave. Location 1: Bloody Remains You will first have to fight: * * You will find: * and a Two-Handed Sword (sturdy) Location 2: Pile of Refuse Find some random gold (37 observed) Location 3: Massive Crag Wolf and stone strongbox Before the fight with the Massive Crag Wolf, you have the option to use the following skills and powers: Archery (1+), Telekinesis (1+), Illusion(1+) Using any of the three will give you 4 xp, but you still have to fight the wolf * Attack the massive crag wolf... ** * Attempt to flee ** The wolf tries to attack you, leading to an agility check *** Success: The wolf hits the cave wall and dies of its wounds *** Failure: Not tested yet After defeating the wolf, you can attempt to use Thievery (10+) to pick the lock or use the Iron Key (Twine) found in location 2. 4 xp for use of thievery Inside the chest you will find: * Unidentified Hide Scroll (identifies to ) * Unidentified Dagger (indentifies to ) * Location 4: Pelts * Search through the pelts... You obtain If your woodsmanship skill is high enough (10+ sufficient, but might be less), you will also find Both items can be sold for Adventurer Tokens to a certain NPC. Location 5: Dead Border Rangers Find 3 Leather Ranger's Tunic (inferior) Location 6: Large iron-banded chest You can attempt to use Thievery (5+), or the Long Iron Key obtained from opening the chest in location 3. No xp for successful use of thievery There is random weapon loot inside, and random gold (197 gold observed) Rewards * 128 xp to general when you step out of the cave. * 500 gold * 384 xp to general and 32 xp to AS&P upon completion